Burnt Pancakes
by MadMadysonn
Summary: Hawke prepares a breakfast for Fenris one morning, but Fenris becomes distracted by her choice of outfit. Hardcore adult themes ensue for the first time between the two. Please read and review! Also, enjoy the knowledge that my boyfriend wrote this for me ;D


**Hello there dear readers! So, just to set the record straight...this isn't my story at all! I am not the author, merely the publisher. It was written by my extremely awesome boyfriend for me! I tweaked it to fit into Dragon Age 2 since I look like the default Hawke. All of the credit goes to my wonderful boyfriend. If you want to pressure him for more (Maker knows I do :D) go pester him on the profile Konagiri. **

**Please refrain from any flames! I don't think my wittle ol' heart could take it! Just for a bit of a background, this Hawke is a rpgue who is anti-mage as well. So the romance is a friendship romance, not rivalry, between Fenris and Hawke. **

"Morning dear," A husky, sensual voice sounded in his ears as Fenris came down to the breakfast table.

"Mornin'," He responded back, half-awake with a yawn. He looked up to see his lover, his love of his life, Hawke. She was wearing an apron as she cooked, and nothing else. She hummed as she bent over, protruding her luscious plump ass. It was one of his favorite places on her body besides her lips. He loved her down to the last detail as he gazed upon her tantalizing body, her nipples almost visible through that crisp white apron. He knew wanted her and needed her now, but he hesitated, not wanting to burn the food she so lovingly prepared.

"Breakfast is almost ready hun," Hawke said as she reached up for the pepper. Her pussy was shown and he instantly became hard. He couldn't stop staring at her pink pussy. They haven't had sex yet, on account that he was worried he would break her, but it was getting harder and harder to resist her temptations. Recently she has been getting quite bold and this was her loudest statement yet. She looked at him out the corner of her bright blue eyes, flashing him a seductive grin, "See something you want?"

His face reddened as she wiggled her ass, turning off the stove, indicating she was either done cooking, or she was ready. She walked over to him and straddled his lap, "You have been awfully quiet hun."

Her body was so soft, he couldn't take anymore as he felt the warmth from his core directly on his hardening member. He gulped as he grabbed a hold of her body, gripping her ass tightly. She let out a soft moan and smiles as if she has won, "Finally decided to give in?"

"Yes. I have and you know what," He licked her neck as he touched her pussy, her juices falling on the tip of his finger, "I'm going to teach you why you don't fuck with a man this much." He forcefully nibbled on her nipple as he entered his pinky finger inside her tight and hot cavern.

"F-Fenris..." she panted softly as his name escaped her lips. She was already so wet, and her nipples became harder and more erect through the apron, becoming more and more visible. He slid his finger around, exploring the depths and wonders of her. She squirmed around, trying to lower herself onto his finger some more. He was a teasing lover so as she tried to lower, he pulled out more so she couldn't feel it. He left hot breaths on her nipples, exciting her all the more.

"Fenris! Stop teasing me!" She pouted, acting like the child he treated her like. He smiled, knowing he would usually spoil her and give her whatever it was she desired, but today he wanted her to crave him like he so desperately craved her. He took his finger out and just stroked along her pussy, earning himself a glare, but she made pleasured sounds out of her beckoning lips. Her husky voice let out short, beautiful growls, which grew louder as her anger and desperation grew. "MMMMM!"

He laughed and inserted two fingers inside her, stretching it out some.

"Yes! Finally!" She yelled as she ground herself on his dick, making her quite the image for the proclaimed Champion of Kirkwall.

He played around with her large and molded breasts, teasing the sweet vein by her right nipple.

"Oh Maker! Fenris!" She moaned loudly, yelping as he rammed his fingers inside her wet folds, like he was trying to punish her. She released his strained organ from his leather breeches, stroking him hard.

"Guh..." He let out a low grunt as he added another finger inside to her small core, going faster and making her buck from the pain. Two fingers were her limit but he felt like he could add this finger today because she is so wet, so desperate, so wanting. She moved faster against him with a look as though she has completely lost her voice.

"Fen-Fenris...if you keep doing this I-I'll...!"

She bit her lip as she came on my fingers. Her face twisted itself into a countenance of pure sweetness as she fell down on his body, panting hard. "Haa...haa..."

He got up and sat her down in the chair, spreading her limp legs. She still had that look on her face, unaware of what he was about to do. He planted a soft kiss onto her sopping wet folds and slid his tongue inside. Her eyes widen and her knees buckle as she gripped the sides of the chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHH FENRIS!" She screamed as his tongue hit all of her sweet, sensitive spots and her legs twitched in her adorable reaction. He loved the taste of her, it was so sweet, so succulent, the way it wrapped around and clung onto his tongue and made him shake. He reached down, stroking his erect penis as his tongue started to swish more viciously inside her cunt.

"Mmmmmmm..." She bit her lip, concealing her yelps as she climaxed in his mouth and on his face without any warning. He choked a little but continued to swallow her juices. Her eyes started to go blank, apparently hoping they were done. He stood up after drinking her cum, putting his cock at her lips. She must have thought it was his tongue because when she opened her mouth, her blue orbs widened in shock, as though it wasn't anything that she expected.

She grabbed it after realizing what it was, licking the shaft and closing her eyes. The look she always gives as she sucks on his dick is genuinely amazing to him. She brushed the dark hair out of her face as she made slurping sounds, taking him fully in her searing mouth. He let out low grunts as she sucked as if she was sucking the life out of him.

"Mmm," She moaned on my sword, sending small vibrations through it. Then she licked the underside, peeling back his foreskin.

"H-Hawke," He pulled out of her mouth and placed himself in between her breasts, pushing them together for a tit fuck. She pushed them together for him as he began to thrust. Her breasts engulfed his dick as he gripped them both, feeling like two wonderful pillows around his erection. The head entered her mouth as he gave her a rough tit fuck, slamming it hard between her fluffy breasts. He clenched his jaw as an explosion of cum covered her face and inside her mouth. She gulped down what she could as she sucked the rest from my dick.

"Mmmm, Fenris, your cum is delicious," She licked her lips, tempting him to take her mouth again. His cock hardened almost instantly as he stood her up.

"What are you doing Fenris?" She asked, almost confused as he bent her over the table and pressed her down on it roughly.

"This is what you wanted right?" He slid part of himself inside of her and she winced from the pain. She hasn't experienced a man of his sheer size, nor had she had a lover in so long. He wouldn't be surprised if something so large were to enter her fully and she were to pass out. He pushed in more and she shook her head. He guessed she couldn't take it all, so he grabbed her hips tight enough to leave bruise. He proceeded to give her half of his monstrous dick in and out of her tight pussy.

She gripped the table for her life as pained, yet pleasured moans escaped her lips. "Fenris! More please! Put more inside me!"

He nodded as he forced himself to be in up to the hilt, hitting the spot that made her see stars.

"YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !" Hawke didn't hide her pleasure as she screamed, slamming her ass back on him. He gritted his teeth, biting back his moans, ramming his sword against her g-spot. His strokes becoming more swift and accurate. Hawke winced as her body convulsed on his member, reaching her own peak. She fell against the table, breathing hard as he still slammed inside of her.

"I'm not done," His baritone growled out as he picked her up and walked up the stairs, fucking her as he walked. She clung to him for dear life, afraid. She hated this, her only fear of heights kicking in. He pounded her cunt repeatedly before sitting down on one of the steps, anticipating a ride. She kissed along his jawline, taking the opportunity and bouncing on his dick. He thrust upwards, his grunts turning into moans as she whole-heartedly rode him.

She clung to his back, digging her nails across his back before nibbling and kneading at his chest like a feline. He humped her harder, hitting her womb. She let out gasps before biting his chest and drawing blood, her walls closing like a vice on him. Her juices engulfed his dick like a wave crashing down upon a beach. She shook her head as he started to pull out. "N-no...Y-You need to cum too...You've only came once!"

He smiled at her, nodding his head. He realized he hasn't really vocalized what he wanted since he was trying to make it all about her. He laid her down on her back and proceeded to push into her, missionary style, looking into her eyes as he gave her long, slow strokes. She looked back into his emerald eyes, gazing deeply. He felt as if she was peering into his soul. He kissed her lips as he caressed her body wherever he could find purchase.

She returned the kiss using the same intensity as he was, opening her mouth, awaiting his tongue. He slipped it inside her mouth and licked across her teeth. His thrusts quickened a bit as his dick started to throb inside her cunt, growing. "Hawke, I-I can't hold on much longer."

She smiled, nodding her head, "Yes, let's cum together."

He held her voluptuous body as he kissed her passionately, letting loose all of his seed inside of her womb, not caring if he impregnated her. She held him close, taking all of his seed and kissing him lovingly. He knew that in her arms, in the entanglement of their bodies, he was whole.

**End**

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
